A flaw in the plan
by Ritz the freak
Summary: Peter Pettigrew had the girl of his dreams, but everything changed when she took her brother's advice.
1. Chapter 1

Peter sighed, waiting nervously at King's cross. His girlfriend of almost one year was coming back from Hogwarts for Christmas. She had accepted his offer to spend Christmas with him and he could imagine their Christmas already, just the two of them. At nineteen, he was sure that Iris was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was everything he ever wanted, beauty, intelligence, humor. She didn't even mind his akwardness.

His thoughts were cut off by the train coming in. His hand tightened over the flowers he bought for her. The ring in his pocket burned. He watched the line of people filtering out. Peter watched as students ran to their parents and guardians.

Meanwhile, Iris Potter came off the train, struggling with her trunk. Her hazel eyes were downcast as she wrestled the trunk from the doorway. Her long black hair was hidden in a bun, under the beret she was wearing. In her pea coat and blue long dress clinging to her lanky form, she made a charming creature, a true bohemian. 'Hope Peter isn't too disappointed' she thought. While she did love Peter very much, something was very wrong in their relationship. Looking up, she saw a sight that made her eyes brighten. James Potter, her older brother was waiting for her. She squealed, running to her brother.

"Jamesy!" She screamed, giving her big brother a big hug. James laughed, returning his sister's hug. At nineteen, he was about three inches taller than his sister, having become the father figure ever since their parents died the year before, Iris only two years younger than him.

"Surprised?" He asked, his infamous smirk that he and Iris shared. "James, I'm glad to see you but I did tell you that I was going to Peter's for Christmas, right?" She asked.

"Ah hem." She turned, seeing her boyfriend standing behind her, the flowers he bought dying in his hand. She giggled nervously. "Hey Pete, darling." She said, going to kiss him. Peter returned the kiss, taking it farther, all the while staring intently at James. 'She's mine' the look said, making James squirm a little. He never like the idea of his sister dating Peter. Well, he never like the idea of his sister dating to begin with.

Iris broke from the kiss quickly. "So James, what are you here for?" Her voice became suddenly high-pitched. "Are you gonna save me from Peter?" She said, giggling. James laughed. "Well, I was going to tell you later, but I can't wait." Iris leaned toward him. "Lily's pregnant." James stated. Iris' eyes lit up. "You mean I'm gonna be an auntie?" She asked. "Screw you being an aunt. I'm gonna be a father." Iris hugged her brother again. "Ah, poor Lily." She turned to Peter. "Hear that? I'm an auntie." She turned back to James. "When's the Baby due?" She asked.

"July." James answered, beaming. Iris smiled. "I'm so happy for you Jamesy." 'And maybe soon we'll add to our little family.' Peter thought, watching them talk.


	2. christmas

2.

Peter woke up on Christmas day to the sound of Iris bumping into the kitchen door. He turned over, seeing the pillow dent where Iris had been sleeping before. Now usually he enjoyed watching her sleep when he woke up. In fact that's how he planned this Christmas to be. Just the two of them opening presents and him finally asking the question he had been wanting to ask for years; will you marry me? In his fantasies, this was always met with a passionate 'Yes' and went on to their wedding.

"Iris, come back to bed." Peter moaned. Iris appeared at the doorway, putting on her favorite black pumps. She was wearing a black turtleneck (To hide what Peter had left the night before) and a white skirt with black tights. "You promised we'd go to see Lily and James today." She pleaded. Peter groaned, looking at the clock. "Do we have to go now?" He asked. Iris crawled onto the bed. "Come on Darling, I haven't seen Lily in months." "You haven't seen me in months either." Iris looked at him oddly. "Are you carrying my future niece or nephew though?" She asked. Peter groaned, pulling her close to him. Iris gave a small gasp, Peter's hand having found itself under her shirt.

She pressed her head against his soft chest. "Please, just for me." She pleaded. Peter groaned. "Okay but you owe me tonight." Iris squealed, giving Peter a kiss. As she got up, she looked over at the bandage on his wrist. "Darling, what happened to your wrist?" Peter quickly hid his arm under the blankets. "What do you mean? I'm not hurt." He said. Iris shrugged, ignoring this.

"Iris, can I see you in my room?" Lily asked. Iris looked up from her martini. The party James and Lily had planned was simple, just a small amount of family and friends. Iris nodded, following her sister-in-law. As they went to the bedroom, Peter looked up from his conversation to see what Iris was doing.

The door closed safely behind the two women. "What did you want to ask me about Lils?" Iris asked, sitting on the bed. Lily sighed. At nineteen, she already took her sister in law in, giving her advise wheatear she wanted it or not. "I'm worried about you with Peter." She stated. Iris looked up sharply but Lily went on. "James and I have been worried for a while now. He seems to be getting too into your relationship. Iris, I think you let him go." Iris gulped. Was it that obvious? She stood up. "Lil, thanks for your concern really, but I'm sure it'll be fine." Lily's jaw dropped. "Are you sure?" Iris faked a smile.

"Yea James, you should-" Peter hissed suddenly, his wrist spassing, his drink dropping to the ground.

"Clumsy much Wormtail?" Sirius said as Peter scrambled to pick up the broken glass. "S-sorry." He mumbled, looking around for Iris. He had to go, but he wanted her just to know he was going. "Um, James?" James stopped talking to Remus to look at him. "Tell Iris I had to go." He said before leaving the small cottage.

"So your leaving in June?" Lily asked. Iris nodded. "Why South africa though Darling? You could send aid to Russia or even brazil and-" "People are dying in drones there Lils. I don't know how else I could be of use than helping." Iris said, looking out the window. "We'll miss you. James and I. And if things don't work out, you can always stay here." Lily said, holding back tears. She knew Iris going to South Africa was a death sentence, but she promised to visit a few times. "Does Peter Know?" Lily asked. "I'm telling him tonight." Iris answered. She turned around, seeing her sister-in-law's tears. "Don't worry bout me Lily. Just worry bout the baby. He'll be a strong one, just like his parents."

Iris left the room after Lily did, looking around the living room. Of all the things she'd miss, she was sure she'd miss James' home the most. To her, It was always a comforting place to go, to curl up on the couch and watch T.V and Lily and James. This was James and Iris' childhood home before their parents died. Their mother died when Iris was fourteen, James sixteen and their father followed a year later.

"Where's Peter?" She asked Sirius, who was snogging a girl she remembered was once a Ravenclaw. Sirius broke away with a satisfied smirk. Why did that make Iris so angry?

"Peter said he had to leave for something. Said the flat was unlocked for you." Sirius said. "You mean Wormy? Yea, by the way, what happened to his arm sis? Did you bite him?" James joked, pulling his sister on the couch with him. Iris squealed as he tickled her armpits, the most ticklish spot for both Potters, something they knew about each other since birth.

"Don't make fun of Peter, he's nothing but a sweetheart to me." She protested. "Oh please, of course hes sweet to you. He just wants to get into your knickers. Something that obviously happened last night." James said, grabbing for his sister's turtleneck. Iris swatted him away. "Listen, I told you before and I'll tell you again. Don't make fun of Peter. He really admires you." James laughed, his arms around Iris' shoulders in a hug.

That night, Iris came back to the apartment with a heavy heart. She wanted nothing more than to just leave without telling Peter but she couldn't just leave him after all he had done for her. She entered the flat, seeing Peter on the couch, staring at his wrist. "Peter?" Whatever he was looking at he quickly covered it with his sleeve. "What took you so long?" He asked. Iris sighed, sitting on his lap. "Nothing darling, just talking to James bout something." They both kissed, Peter falling on the couch so Iris was laying on top of him. "So, what about my present?" Peter asked. Iris slipped into her skirt pocket. "I got you favorite." She said, slipping a box of very expensive chocolates to him.

His eyes widened. "You're too sweet." He said, kissing her. "So where's mine?" She asked. Peter slipped something out of his pocket. "Iris, I've wanted to ask this for a few years now." Iris pulled away, realizing what this was. "Iris, will you marry me?" He asked. Iris covered her mouth, trying to avoid bursting into tears. "Pete, I-" Peter stood up. "I know I wouldn't be the best husband at first and I don't have much to offer, but I'd do my best to make you happy."

Iris shook her head, making Peter's heart sink. "You won't?" He asked. "I've accepted an offer to teach in South Africa." She blurted out. Peter wore a dejected look on his face. "What's so great about South Africa?" He said, suddenly getting angry. "Listen, I've got nothing else I could be good at. They need someone there." Iris stated. "I need you!" Peter shouted. "I'm not ready to be your wife!" Iris shouted back.

"Then I'll wait. I'll do what I've done for years and wait for you! Will that make you happy?" Peter said, his voice low to the point of scaring Iris. Iris nodded. "Give me Two years." She begged. "After that I'll give you my answer.


	3. Why won't you love me?

_3._

_Dear Lily and James, _

_I find it hard to believe its been two years since I left England. At times it seem such a long time but at the same time so short. My students have become almost my children and I hate to leave them. But I can't wait to see you all and Little Harry after so long. The pictures you sent only made me miss you all more. A lot has changed but I'm sure you'll recognize me at the airport. Well, see you then._

_Love, Iris._

"Miss, Miss?" Iris was shaken out of her sleep by the old woman sitting next to her. "Ah, yes?" Iris said, holding back a yawn, shivering. For some reason, she felt extremely cold. "We're landing." The woman said. Iris sighed in relief. "And by the way, I got you this. You look like you're getting a fever." she said, handing Iris a napkin with ice in it. Iris pushed it away. "Thank you but I'm fine." She was wrapping a blanket tighter around her.

As they landed, Iris weakly got up. Over the two years, she had become quite tanned but it did nothing to cover up how ill she looked. Her clothes hung off her as she walked. She walked though the airport, wearing a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt, her jacket wrapped around her. Was it just the fall weather the reason why she was so cold? As she passed though customs, she saw Peter waiting on the other side. Her heart sank. After two years, she wasn't ready yet to give him any answer.

"Iris!" He called out, his voice clouded with concern. She gave him a weak wave as she walked over to him. Peter ran to her, scooping her into a hug. "Pete, its good to see you." she said, her head on his shoulder, his warm shoulder. Peter gave a grimace, she felt so skinny and she was burning up. "Iris, are you okay?" Iris nodded, almost falling asleep on his shoulder.

"So, what did you miss the most?" Peter said, faking a cheerful voice. "Do you want a whole list?" Iris looked back. She felt a slight tug on her shirt. "James." She hissed. She knew James was under the invisibility cloak. "James, you shouldn't be here." She hissed. Lily had wrote to her about the threat of Voldemort's reign.

"You don't look so well kid." James commented as they were driving to James' house. Iris was wiping sweat off her forehead. "I'm sure I'm fine. Maybe I just have the flu or something." Peter watched his girlfriend in the corner of his eye. Iris looked so happy, rattling off what she missed the most to her brother. Of all the things she missed, she never mentioned him. Even as she mentioned Harry, who she had never even met. Though she did feel Lily's belly before she left. As Peter pulled into the driveway, Iris was jumping out of the car, showing both men a glimpse of her old self.

"Honey, I'm home!" James shouted as they walked in, Peter and Iris following behind him. A little one year old boy waddled to him.

"Da-Da!" Harry cheered happily. James scooped up his son happily. "Harry, this is your Aunty Iris." He said, turning to Iris. Iris waved to the boy. "Hi Harry. I have a present for you." She pulled out a picture book. "My students made you a book." Harry looked confused, looking to James. "Its okay Harry. Why don't you give her a big hug, kay?" Harry reached for Iris reluctantly, Iris going to hold him. Harry wrapped his little arms around his aunt's neck, his little face in her shoulder. Suddenly, he pulled away. "Stinky." The adults in the room laughed. "At least he's honest bout it." Iris said, shrugging.

"They don't have showers in your little village, do they?" "Nope, they did. Just not ones that had any water." Iris answered. She turned to Lily. "Sorry Lils, but could I throw my laundry in with your stuff?" Lily smiled. "Sure kid, you can have anything you want." She said. "Anything?" Iris tested.

Lily had cooked a nice dinner to celebrate Iris' return, the dinner filled with the adults laughing at Harry's antics, most of his food landing in his hair than in his mouth. Peter watched Iris with Harry, imagining Harry was their child as she played peek-a-boo with the one year old. "So, how has it been here in merry olde England? Did I miss anything?" Iris asked. The room suddenly went silent. "Well, we lost a lot of people." James said sadly. "Anyone we know?" Iris asked. Lily put down her fork.

Nicholas Grant was killed by death eaters for one. Their getting more aggressive." Iris gasped. Nicholas was a hufflepuff like Iris, a year older than her. She and him had been friends. "You never told me why you were hiding." Iris said, pulling herself together. James and Lily grabbed each other's hands across the table. "There was a prophecy. And the Dark Lord thinks it means Harry will kill him." Iris raised an eyebrow. "But-Surely he's not afraid of a little boy." Lily nodded sadly. "He is." Iris looked over at Peter, who was gulping down his beer. He nervously looked over at the table at her.

A few hours later found James and Lily getting ready for bed. "Do you think Iris looks a little ill?" Lily asked, brushing out her dark red hair. "She's just has the flu." James said, putting his glasses on the bedside table. James stretched out on the bed. "Come here beautiful." He said, pulling Lily towards him. Lily giggled. "James." She whispered as he turned off the light. "NO!!!" They suddenly heard. James and Lily both ran to see what happened.

"After two years of waiting for you-" Peter shouted. "I told you I didn't want to get married and I still refuse to marry you. Stop forcing me to do this!" Iris shouted. "What's so bad about me that you refuse to be with me? Listen, I will be your slave if you just let me." Iris pulled away from him.

"I don't want to be married to you or anyone, don't you get it? I'd be a terrible wife." Peter took a vase, throwing it across the room to break dangerously close to Iris. "Get out! Get out! I never want to see you again!" Iris said. Turning to go up the stairs, she fainted, falling to the ground. Anger turned to concern as Peter rushed to her side. "What did you do?" James demanded. Peter looked to his friend, a look a pure panic on his face. "I didn't mean-" James punched Peter in the face, watching the man fall. "James, look." Lily screamed.

Iris was on the floor, suddenly convulsing. "She needs a hospital." James commented. "No shit." Peter answered, scooping Iris up.


	4. You make me sick

4.

"Mr. Pettigrew, your fiancé has Malaria. A very grave disease that she has had for months but just either is not in tune with her body or she just didn't tell anyone." The doctor said, wiping off his glasses. Peter sat in the chair across from him in the office. "So, will she be okay?" Peter asked, looking as if he were about to cry. "Well, we've stabilized her for tonight but the next few days will really tell us if she'll live."

"You mean she could die?" Peter screeched. "We're just not sure Mr. Pettigrew."

He cursed under his breath. "Though a word of caution, her fever could spike up over time with the drugs and she might have hallucinations. So if you see any erratic behavior, do ignore it." The Doctor said, writing something down. "Can I see her?" Peter asked. "She's asleep right now but if you want to, I'm sure it'll be okay." Peter nodded, getting up. He left the office, going down the sterile hall. If something happened to her, he didn't know what he'd do.

He entered the clean white room, blanching at the sight of his girlfriend. Iris was hooked up to so many machines it seemed they replaced her with them. He choose a chair by the bed. "Iris, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fought with you." He took the ring out of his pocket. "But I'm sure you wouldn't mind." He slipped the ring on her finger. She gasped, cracking an eye open. "Go away." She croaked though the breathing machine. Peter smiled crazily. "The doctors did say you'd hallucinate. Try to get some rest."

"Why should I-" "Nurse! Nurse!" He called to a passing nurse. "Poor dear, seems she's already having delusions. Perhaps you could give her something for that?" Peter asked. "Basterd." Iris croaked. "Sticks and stones love." He said, kissing her on the forehead. As he reached for her, his sleeve rode up his arm, showing the dark mark. Iris gasped. "You idiot!" She screamed as loud as she could, reaching to grab his neck. "Nurse! Nurse! Someone restrain her!" Peter called out. As she fought Peter, Severus Snape walked in.

"Pettigrew, the Dark Lord calls." He said, looking at Iris. "Help! Someone Help!" She screamed as the nurses came with restraints. "Poor girl, thinks I'm out to kill her or something." Peter said, an amused smirk on his face.

"Are you a friend?" One nurse asked, almost stabbing Iris with a needle. "Her fiancé. The ring's right there." Peter stated. "Liar. I knew you'd betray us." Iris said faintly, the sedative taking over. "Pettigrew." Peter turned towards Snape. "Have to go. I'm visiting a friend of mine. All my love dearie."

"Do you have the potion?" Peter asked, Snape and Peter outside the hospital. "You know what you had to sacrifice for this, right?" Snape asked, pulling a vile out. "Don't worry, the Dark Lord assured me he's only out for the boy. James and Lily will be safe." Peter commented. Snape grabbed Peter's collar. "I don't care for James or Harry. As long as Lily is safe." He demanded. Peter's face relaxed. "You shan't worry. Lily will be safe, I bet my life on it." He held out his hand for the vile. "As long as you're getting the girl, allow me my woman." Snape snorted, giving him the vile, stalking away.


	5. It ain't me

5.

"_Happy adoption Sirius!" Marianne Potter cheered, lighting the candles on the cake. Fourteen year old Iris and Sixteen year old James cheered for their friend. "Great to be your brother guys." Sirius said, looking close to tears. "We love you big bro!" Iris said, helping her mother cut the cake. Marianne laughed, hiding her hands shaking. At Sixty-two, she was getting older and she was sick, but hiding it from her children. "Its okay Mamma, sit down." Iris said, handing a piece to her father Harry Potter. _

"_James, do give Sirius your piece darling." Marianne asked her son. It was clear to everyone that Iris inherited her mother's kind nature, even the same looks._

"_Ah, let James have it. Iris, just cut him a bigger piece." Harry boomed. Both Potters hadn't expected their children, either they were both amused at having children, or James and Iris just entertained them. But both James and Iris were the light of their parents eyes and Sirius was just a nice addition to their big, happy family. _

"_Mrs. Potter-" "Please Sirius Darling, call me mother." Marianne asked. James smiled at his best friend. "Mum, can we invite Peter and Remus over tomorrow?" James asked. "Sure Jamesy," Harry said, digging into his cake. He looked up. "Marianne dear, could you get me a glass of milk?" Marianne sighed, going to rise her tired body up. Iris snapped up. "Its okay mum, I got it." Sirius watched Iris disappear into the kitchen, staring at her butt. "What are you staring at Paddy?" James whispered, shaking Sirius out of his thoughts. _

It had been a good three weeks that Iris had been in the hospital. Slowly but surely she felt her strength coming back but she was still confined to bed, the doctors afraid to let her go in case she acted out again. Most of her days were spent sleeping and trying to get to a phone, her attempts failing miserably.

It had been four days since Iris had bouts of throwing up anything she ate so she assumed she was getting better. Though every time she asked to walk around, the nurses dismissed her, commenting how her fiancé wanted her to rest. Iris had thrown the ring Peter gave her away many times, but it always managed to come back on her finger when she woke up in the morning.

"Iris? Iris?" Iris woke up to see Sirius' concerned face staring down at her. "Sirius, its good to see you." Iris said, sitting up as far as the restraints would let her. "What happened to you?" Sirius asked, going to untie the bonds. "I'm sorry, but if customs knew I was sick, they wouldn't let me back in England." Iris said, rubbing her wrists where the bonds chafed them.

"Are you feeling alright? You really do look better." He said. Iris smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Thanks, but the stupid nurses won't believe me." She suddenly got serious. "Listen, Peter isn't who we think he is. He's-"

"Listen, lets go out. You look like you really need to get out." Iris pushed her legs out of bed. "No, before we go, don't trust Peter. Please. He's a-"

"Look, lets just go. Where's your clothes?" Sirius looked nervous, looking at the door every few seconds.

"Sirius, you-" "Shit, they're coming!" Sirius yelled, Iris pushing him into the bathroom. One of the younger nurses came in, someone Iris hadn't seen before.

"Ms, is there someone with you?" She asked. Iris quickly shook her head. "Nope, no body here." she stated. The nurse looked around. "Are you sure? I'm sure that I saw someone and-" Iris quickly tackled her, covering her mouth.

"Afternoon Nurse Smith." One of the doctors said. "Afternoon sir. Just taking a patient out." Iris said, wheeling a limp Sirius out of the hospital. As they left the grounds, Iris looked around at the trick-or-treaters. "What's the date today?" Iris asked. "October 31." Sirius answered, seeing they had turned a corner. "How long do you think it'll take for them to find the nurse?" Iris asked herself.

Sirius jumped out of the wheelchair, almost dragging Iris down the street. "Sirius, I really think you should know this." She said. She stopped suddenly, Sirius also stopping. The twilight fell over the street, both of them lit in the dim light. Sirius took Iris' hand wordlessly, twirling her in the light. "You look so amazing right now." He noted. Iris was speechless. Before both of them knew it, Sirius pulled Iris to him, locking lips with this woman he had known for so long.

Iris was surprised with herself for kissing him back. She ran her fingers though his hair, hair she would help her mother cut. Sirius laughed into the kiss, remembering the first time they met on the Hogwarts express, James carelessly introducing Iris grudgingly as he was mad at her at the time. It was probably some insignificant sibling quarrel.

Peter was also surprised, though not pleasantly. He stood there, having been on the way to the hospital. As he watched the two, he looked at his wrist. Yes, tonight would be the night. That comforted him. The night that James and Lily would get their just desserts. He walked away. Fine. If Iris wouldn't be with him, he'd ruin her life, anything she held dear to her.

Iris and Sirius broke away, their foreheads together. "I-" Iris tried to say. "You don't have to say anything." Sirius whispered. Iris gave him a peck on the nose. "Listen, lets go see Lily and James, kay? I really miss them." She said. Sirius chuckled. "Sure, we'll go see them." He led her nearby to where he parked his motorcycle.


	6. A little too late

6.

"_No, not Harry!" _

"_Stand aside you silly girl!"_

Sirius and Iris drove into Goderic's hollow laughing. Before they came, they had picked up ice cream, something Iris missed the most in South Africa. Iris had single handedly tried every flavor in the store with Sirius' help and now they had some for Lily and James. Iris was riding behind Sirius, her arms securely wrapped around his chest.

Sirius stopped the cycle, staring at the rubble. "Sirius, are we-" Iris broke off, seeing the blown-out house. Both of them got off, running to rescue any survivors. "No, no not James. Not Lily!" Sirius said, running though the door before Iris. Both of them gasped. "Oh, my-" Iris said, voice cracking. Her older brother's dead body lay on the remains of the stairs, his body splayed out. Iris kneeled down, reaching to adjust his cracked glasses, smoothing his unruly hair. "James?" Iris tried, tears running down her face. "James? James!" She screamed. Sirius looked away, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Lily, Harry, Please God make them alright!" Iris sobbed. Sirius and Iris both looked up. They heard a thin wail. It was Harry, to their relief. Sirius and Iris both bounded up the stairs, going towards the remnants of the second floor. They had to step carefully, the house crumbling around them.

As they got to the nursery, they saw a terrible sight. Lily was on the floor of Harry's room, also dead. Harry was standing in his crib, wailing louder at seeing Iris and Sirius. A wave of nausea hit Sirius as he and Iris saw this. The wall was blown off, giving the room a cold air. Harry's crib was dangerously close to falling down the two floors, the two legs hanging off.

"Okay, you're lighter so you get Harry, and I'll support you." Sirius said. Iris bit her lip nodding. At this point, she was numb. Sirius held on to her waist she was nervously stepped towards her nephew. "Harry, Harry darling its okay." Iris soothed, reaching for him. Harry reached out his little arms for Iris as she grabbed the edge of the crib. As she pulled the crib closer, the floor gave a crack. Harry screamed. "Its okay baby." Iris whispered, trying anything to calm him down.

"Baby please, rest your head-" Sirius sang, remembering hearing Lily sing that to Harry. Hearing the floor crack again, Iris screamed, grabbing her nephew the same moment the floor gave out under the crib. Iris held the screaming toddler close as the crib he previously occupied came crashing down, Lily's dead body falling along with it. Sirius held Iris and Harry close to him, the three of them sobbing.

After a struggle downstairs, Iris and Sirius sat on the curb, each taking turns rocking Harry to sleep. They were silent, each thinking of what to do. They had moved Lily and James' bodies close to each other, feeling like they should be together in death. Sirius was picking flowers to put around the two. "Think we can do it?" Sirius asked. Iris looked up from a sleeping Harry. "What?" She asked. "We'll have to raise Harry. I'm his godfather, you're his aunt. You and Harry can live with me. Maybe you could work at a bookshop and we'll-" He took a deep breath. "James and Lily would like that."

Iris nodded, gently touching the cut on her nephew's forehead. It would be a scar, she knew it. Sirius took his jacket off, wrapping Harry in it. Harry seemed content, lying there sucking his thumb. "We should go to your place." Iris observed. Sirius nodded, getting up.

An hour later found Sirius and Iris dressing Harry's forehead as carefully as they could without waking him in Sirius' apartment. "You know, if Harry and I are gonna live here, you should clean." Iris said dryly. Sirius snorted. "I doubt that's a main concern." He noted. Iris sighed. "Its putting his shoes on. "Where are you going?" Iris asked. "I gonna kill him. I'll kill him." Sirius hissed. Iris looked to him. "Sirius, please just wait." She pleaded with him.

Sirius looked back at her. "Think of Harry. Don't let your anger do the talking." Iris asked. "You sound like a traitor like him." Sirius growled. "I'm just as mad as you! But what the fuck can we do?" Iris screamed, suddenly letting loose her anger. "The point is Harry is still alive and we need to be strong for him. Don't you think I wanna snap that little rat's head off?" She demanded.

Sirius sighed. "I'll be back, I promise." He gave Iris one last kiss, quickly leaving. Iris broke down, crying as Harry woke up with a whimper. She turned to him. "Its okay hon." She said, holding him securely.

That night Iris didn't sleep, watching Harry and waiting for Sirius to come back. She heard people outside celebrating, He-who-must-not-be-named was dead, Harry deemed the golden boy. Iris looked at her sleeping nephew, knowing he now would never have a normal life.

Iris woke up to a sharp knocking on the door. She cursed, having fallen asleep curled up next to Harry. She tumbled out of bed, limping to the door.

"Good to see you Ms. Potter." Hagrid said grimly, standing outside. Iris rubbed her eyes. "Hagrid, come on inside. What can I do for you?" She asked, letting him in. He squeezed into the small apartment, allowing Iris to lead him to the couch. "Dumbledore thinks 'arry should be with his aunt and uncle." Hagrid blurted out, trying not to cry. "Oh Hagrid." Iris struggled to find something in Sirius' cluttered apartment to dry his tears with. "They were so young." Hagrid blurted out. Iris reached up to pat him on the back.

"Hagrid, please, what's this about Dumbledore taking Harry?" She asked. Hagrid blew his nose loudly against a t-shirt Iris found him. "Ah, I'm sorry Iris. But 'arry needs a secure home and he'll find that with his aunt and uncle." Iris shuddered. She remembered Lily's sister from the wedding. The woman reminded her of a bird, a big black raven. And the terrible man she was married to, he ate at least six pieces of cake but never even spoke to James and Lily.

"I really don't think Harry could be safe with the Durselys." She looked up at him. "Sirius and I, we'll raise him. We could give him a normal life. Please Hagrid, just tell Dumbledore we won't allow Harry to live with those Muggles." Iris spit out the word Muggle like a curse word. Hagrid took out a pink umbrella. "Well, figured ye'd try and stop me but I'm sorry." Iris pulled out her wand as Hagrid released a red light from his umbrella, hitting Iris in the chest. She screamed, knocking against the wall, knocked out. "I'm sorry." Hagrid sobbed, going to get Harry.


	7. I still hear you

7.

Sirius ran to his apartment building, heaving for air. He was running from the police, having seen Peter kill all those people. He opened the door, seeing the cluttered living room. "Iris, Iris we have to get outta here!" He yelled, going into the bedroom. Iris was sitting on his bed, Harry's little jacket in her hands. "They took Harry." She said dryly. Sirius collapsed next to her. "Who took Harry Darling?" He asked. "He's going to his aunt and uncle." Iris looked up. "By order of the great fucking Dumbledore!"

Sirius had had enough, grabbing Iris' face to kiss her. Iris pulled away. "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded. "Listen, I think this is the last time any of us will have a chance to do this. Iris gave in, kissing him back. Both of them needed each other at that moment or just someone in general to fill the void both of them felt.

"I love you." Iris blurted out as they both lay in afterglow. Sirius smiled contently, reaching for a blanket. "You don't love me. You love what we did." Sirius commented, pulling her under the blanket with him. "I'm so sorry." Iris whispered, burying her face into his chest. Sirius pulled her closer. "Iris its o-" The door burst open, police filtering in. They all lunged for Sirius, who was trying in vain to cover up.

"Sirius Black, you are arrested for the murder of 13 people." The police officer droned. Iris followed the men dragging Sirius away, having thrown on a robe. "Wait! He didn't kill anyone. Please, just listen!" She screamed. She looked towards Sirius. "Tell them! Tell them how you did nothing!" She demanded. Sirius passed a remorseful look at her as he let the police escort him to the car. "Its going to be okay Sirius, I'll get Dumbledore, someone!" Iris called.

Six months later…………

Sirius winced at the sudden bright light in his cell.

"Black, you have a visitor." The Warden hissed. Sirius looked up. He hadn't had a visit from anyone since he had been in Azkaban. He had heard whispered comment about Iris attempting to bring his case up again but it was all shot down. He hissed, getting up to follow the warden. He went down the long halls, averting his eyes from his fellow prisoners, the dementors driving most of them mad. He was finally led into a room. As it was the visitor's room, it was clean compared to the cells. Iris sat at the table, nervously waiting for Sirius. She attempted to get up but was held back by a prison guard.

"Rules are; No touching, no exchanging information that could betray the ministry, and no exchange of items." The Warden said, sitting Sirius down. Iris and Sirius sat there, both itching to say something. "How is it?" Iris asked. Sirius scoffed. "How do you think it is? I'm in jail, love." He reached out his hand, almost forgetting the rule. "Sirius." Iris hissed, reminding him. He pulled away. "I brought you some blankets, some stuff from your flat but they took it. Said something bout how you couldn't have it in the cell."

Sirius chuckled. "That's what they always say." Iris sighed. Sirius looked already as if he had given up. She wanted more than ever to reach across the table and hold him. "I was always on your side." She said, chocking up with impending tears. Sirius forgot the rules, going across the table. Iris got up, holding him to her. "Sirius!" Iris cried out, both of them holding each other tightly. The Warden got in, breaking the embrace. As Sirius was grabbed away, he saw Iris fully. She was pregnant, about six months along.

"Who's is it?" He demanded, holding himself from getting dragged away. Iris burst into tears. "I don't know." She sobbed. "Is it mine?" He kept on asking as he was dragged back to his cell.


	8. What will be

8.

"_Okay Iris, just one more push!" Mother Helen consoled. Iris gave a animalistic cry, pushing hard. She gasped, suddenly hearing shrill cry. She closed her eyes. "Good job Potter, it's a girl." The nun said, cutting the cord. Iris could hear the baby's crying as Helen cleaned her up, finally wrapping her in a blanket. Iris looked at the little girl. She could only see a pink little face. "Here, hold her." Mother Helen said, motioning for Iris to hold her. Iris shook her sweaty head. "I can't." _

_Helen sighed. She and Iris had this conversation two weeks before this. Helen and Iris worked at the same village for some time now, Helen going back to England. Iris asked Helen to help her put the baby up for adoption, the only condition that the baby would be adopted in England. "Iris, please. You won't have another chance." Iris looked away. "Please, just take her." Tears were forming at her eyes. "At least name her." Helen begged. "LEAVE ME!!" Iris screamed. Helen touched her friend's shoulder. _

"_At least give her a name!" Helen demanded. Iris sighed. "Marianne." She let out. "Why Marianne?" Helen asked. "It was my mother's name." Iris answered. Helen nodded, taking the infant "Your mother loves you very much little Marianne. She just can't let you live the life she leads." Helen whispered._

11 and years later………….

Iris closed her eyes, concentrating. As she went though the change, she fell into the form of an orange fluffy cat. She looked over herself, at the furry paws and the whiskers. She purred in satisfaction. After ten years, she finally became an animagus. As she heard footsteps, she turned back, looking around at her small room. After eleven years of working at the village she lived at, she was finally given a small room at the newly built school. She looked the same, only with darker skin from the sun and her hair was permanently stuck in a ponytail. That day, she was dressed in a blue linen shirt and worn jeans.

"Alright everyone, now that we've covered fractions, we'll learn to add them." Iris instructed, listening to her student furiously taking notes as she wrote on the blackboard. She let a little smile out. Their parents had been her students when she had first come here, writing letters in the dust. Now these children had notebooks, their own pens.

"Ms. Potter! Ms. Potter!" Iris turned around. "Yes Omari?" She asked. "Out the window!" He shouted. The class looked out the window. Iris squinted her eyes. A small owl was coming closer, a letter in his talons. Iris gasped, seeing the owl had passed out, falling on the school's yard. "Owls aren't supposed to be here." Omari stated as Iris ran out of the classroom.

Iris made it to the school yard, seeing the owl on the dried grass. Iris picked it up, taking a flask of water out of her pocket to give to the owl. "Who sent you?" Iris asked, taking the letter from its talon. She opened it, seeing a newspaper clipping. It was of a family in Egypt, all red-haired and waving to the camera. She gasped, seeing a rat on the youngest boy's shoulder. It was Peter! Iris looked to the letter.

_He's at Hogwarts_

Iris looked for any signature, though she knew who sent it to her. That meant Sirius was out.

"Ms. Potter, you sure you need to leave?" Ada asked. Ada was the head teacher at the school and something of Iris' friend. Iris was bent over, packing her small suitcase. "You don't understand Ada. I gotta tie up some loose ends." She answered. She gave the case a final zip. "You can't just leave like this." Ada protested, following Iris out the door. "I have no contract here." Iris said, feeling somehow elated. Sirius was free! And she could see him. "Well, if you're so intent on leaving, then at least take your mail, Lady Potter." Ada mocked, dangling a letter. Iris rolled her eyes. "Oh Ada, I'm sorry." She said, giving her friend a suddent hug.

As the plane took off, Iris decided to open the letter. As she unfolded the letter, two pictures fell out.

_Dear Iris, _

_As you know, I have raised Marianne for eleven years. I must say Marianne has brought me nothing but joy over the past eleven years. If you want to know her likes, she enjoys painting and riding her broom around in the backyard. She hates bugs and still sleeps with a stuffed bunny I gave her when I first adopted her. She has matured into a beautiful little girl and I hope if you ever come to visit England, you're more than welcome to our home to see Marianne._

_Sincerely, Mrs. Iman Jones_

Iris picked up the pictures she had dropped with shaking hands. Helen had told her this was the woman that adopted Marianne, but she had never been contacted by her until now.

The photo was of an Eleven year old girl. to her. She belonged to Iman. But that wouldn't stop her from at least visiting. Iris knew from first sight this was her daughter. Marianne was sitting on porch stoop, her arms around her knees as she peered at the camera. She was beautiful, with long wavy black hair and grey eyes. She was also long and lanky like her mother. She looked well cared for and adored. What made Iris rejoice is that she looked nothing like Peter. This was Sirius Black's daughter.

The other picture was Marianne on the same stoop only with a woman. This woman was a very large Nigerian woman, her black eyes shining as she had her arm around the little girl. Both pictures were moving, meaning this woman was a witch. Iris smiled, putting the pictures away.


	9. My how you've grown

9.

"Yes?" Iman raised her head at the doorbell, putting down her sewing.

"Wonder who it is." Marianne commented, getting back to her book. Iman shrugged, going to the door. When she opened the door, she knew who it was. She looked too much like Marianne to not know. Iris had taken care to dress nice, choosing a white button down shirt and black pants. Her hair was loose for once, running down her back. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Potter." Iman said, her accent barely peeking though. Her hands shook. She had been dreading this day since she sent this letter.

"Mrs. Jones, the pleasure is all mine." Iris said, reaching to shake her hand. "Please, come inside." Iman allowed Iris in, closing the door. Marianne skipped in. "Who is it, Mamma?" Iris winced. Iman watched the younger woman nervously. Iris let out a small smile. "My name's Iris. I'm a friend of your mother's. Nice to meet you." Iris reached out a hand to shake. Marianne smiled, shaking this woman's hand. "Marianne, perhaps you should get some ice tea for my friend. We need to talk privately." Iman asked. Marianne nodded, skipping to the kitchen.

"You're here to take her away." Iman said, trying to hold it in. They were seated on the back porch, on Iman's comfortable lawn chairs. Iris and Iman were both sipping ice tea. "I'm sorry, but-" "Well, you can't have her. Sister Helen told me you didn't want her! But now she's my child." Iman blurted out. Iris sighed. "I'm not here for Marianne." Iman looked surprised.

"You're not?" Iman asked. Iris leaned toward her. "I only wanted to see how she is. See, I can't raise her. For the past few years, I've been running from my past. And it wasn't a life for Marianne. And now I have to put the pieces back together. Marianne is happy with you. I can see that just looking." Iris gave a glance to the window where Marianne was, reading her book.

"She's a smart girl. She'll probably become a Ravenclaw in Hogwarts." Iman commented. Iris nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "You don't have to tell her about me." Iris commented. Iman scoffed. "Oh, can't you see? She knows I'm not her mother. Look at us! We look nothing alike!" Iris chuckled. "I mean, don't tell her I was here. For all she knows, I never cared." She said sadly. Marianne had turned up the radio in the living room, dancing around the room at a song she liked. "My, my, my, what a pretty little girl she is." Iris said, breaking down. She hid her face in her hands, trying not to cry. "This must be so hard for you Ms. Potter." Iman said, going inside for tissues. Iris took a deep breath, collecting herself. "Ms. Iris?" Iris looked up to see Marianne peeking at her. "I'm fine darling. Just feeling a sad." Marianne looked concerned, going to sit in the chair Iman once occupied. "What's making you so upset?" Marianne asked. "Maybe I can help?" Iris laughed though her tears.

"Darling, I don't think you can help me." Iris said, taking Marianne's hand. Marianne smiled. "Why don't you just tell me what's wrong? Sometimes its good to talk about these things." Both of them looked up to see Iman coming back. "I think I should leave now." Iris said, getting up. Iman followed her. "You can come over any time, as long as-" She stopped, Iris turning to her. Iris gave a small smile. "You did a good job with her. I'm not worried anymore." She said, leaving. As soon as Iman closed the door behind her, Iris' tears started again. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her, going to the inn she had a room at. As she walked in the twilight, she felt as if she was being followed. She turned, seeing something in the bushes.

She knew who it was immediately. Iris kept walking as there were cars passing by. "Sirius." She hissed. The Dog by then was walking behind her, his nose nudging the back of her legs. "I have a room at an inn." She hissed, going to cross the street. Sirius followed her, going into the inn. She almost ran up the stairs, avoiding the bell hop's offer for room service.

As soon as the door was securely closed, Sirius changed back into a man. Iris gasped in horror. He looked emaciated, his clothes hanging off him. They both stared at each other, taking in the other greedily.

"Sirius, you-" "The African sun did wonders on you. And I-" Sirius didn't finish this. Iris struggled with what to say. "Would you want anything?" She asked. Sirius shrugged. Iris and Sirius both leaped, finding themselves embracing tightly. "I thought you were dead." Iris whispered. Sirius kissed her, relishing the moment. "Its been so long." He croaked.

"Her name's Marianne." Iris said in awe. It had been hours since they reunited, both of them on the bed, cuddled together like the kids they once were. "She's my daughter, isn't she?" Sirius noted. Neither of them had to say anything. They both knew the answer. "Where is she?" Sirius asked. Iris traced the lines of the tattoo on his chest. "I gave her up for adoption." Sirius' brows furrowed. "Why would you do that?" Iris looked up at him. "You know as well as I do I couldn't raise her alone." She reached over Sirius to the bedside table, pulling her picture out.

"She's going to Hogwarts this year." Iris pointed out, letting Sirius take the picture. Sirius studied it. "She's a real beauty." He commented. "You would have been a good mother. Iris? Iris?" Iris had fallen asleep cuddled against him.


	10. Look around

10.

"Ms. Iris, Ms. Iris!" Iris looked up from telling Sirius something. Sirius and her were taking a walk along the street, Sirius as a dog on a leash. "Marianne!" Iris cheered to the little girl. "Is this your dog?" She asked. Iris nodded. "He doesn't bite at all darling. Here, wanna pet him?" Marianne smiled, petting Sirius' fluffy head. Sirius responded by jumping on the girl, licking her face. Marianne let out a laugh, giving the dog a hug. "Where's your mother?" Iris asked, trying to get Sirius down. "Well, I was gonna go to the park and go swimming." She held up a towel she was holding. "Wanna come?" She asked.

Iris nodded. "Sure, I don't mind swimming fully clothed." "You sure?" Marianne asked. Iris shrugged. "I've done it before many a time."

"_Cannonball!" Iris called out, jumping into the lake. "Iris, couldn't you bother changing first?" Lily said, exasperated at her boyfriend's sister. Iris wasn't listening, floating on her back as she squirted water out of her mouth. "What are you afraid of Lil, the giant squid?" James called, running into_ _the lake with only his pants on. Lily sighed. "Can't beat em, join 'em." She said, taking her shoes off._

"Merlin, was that fun!" Iris cried. Marianne and Iris were on a park bench. Both were drenched, Marianne had a towel around her waist. "Thanks for the ice cream, Ms. Iris." Iris chuckled, continuing to lick her ice cream cone. "So Marianne, you excited about Hogwarts?" Iris reached to pet Sirius, who's head was in her lap as she talked. "Yea, I'm really excited. Mum said it was a great place." She mentioned.

"Do you get along with your Mum?" Iris asked. Marianne was busy giving her ice cream a big lick with her tongue, an act Iris would try many times at her age. "Mum and I are great. She took me in when my Mum left me. See, my Mum gave me up when I was born. My Mum says that the birth Mum loved me but she just couldn't raise me." Iris froze. "D-Do you feel any anger towards her?" Iris asked, shaking.

"I used to, but its okay now I guess. I used to imagine what I'd say to her if we met. I guess I'd tell her that it was okay she gave me up cause I'm happy with my life and I hope she has a good life. Maybe we could be friends." Marianne explained. Iris was suddenly filled with relief. 'She doesn't hate me.' She thought to herself. Iris sighed, putting an arm around Marianne.

"Darling, your mother must have loved you very much to give you to Iman. Sometimes adults give children up because they know someone will care for them better than they can. And that's why your Mum gave you up. Never forget she loved you very much." Iris said, giving her a hug. Marianne hugged her back. "You must have known her, my Mum." Marianne noted. "She was close to me." Iris commented.

"Marianne!" Both of them looked up to see Iman coming. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago. Where were you?" She demanded. Marianne looked over at Iris. "Well, I went swimming and I saw Ms. Iris and- We had ice cream." She shrugged, Iris seeing a bit of Sirius in her shrug. Iris remembered he was right there, hearing him growl at Iman. "Sorry Iman. Now Marianne-" She playfully scolded. "You should have told me you had to be home soon, Bad girl." Marianne smiled. "I'm sorry Ms. Iris." She said, going with Iman.

"And drop the Ms. My name's Iris!" Iris called as they walked away. "She doesn't hate me." She said under her breath. Sirius barked happily. "And I'm sure she doesn't hate you ethier." Iris rejoiced.


	11. What's new pussy cat?

11.

"_I'm so bored!" Sirius exclaimed, pacing James' room. At fifteen, both boys were trying to enjoy the rest of their Christmas holiday, though there wasn't anything to do. Remus was vacationing with his parents in France and Peter was grounded for his low grades. "We could play wizard's chess again." James suggested. "Naw, you keep beating me." Sirius said, mulling over what to do. James suddenly got an idea. "Hey, I know what we can do." _

"_Iris, your father and I are leaving. Do let your brother know." Marianne said. "Right, Mummy." Iris said, blowing her nose. She was sick for most of the Christmas holiday, finding a permanent place on the couch, surrounded by discarded tissues and a copy of the book she was reading. As her parents left, Iris turned over, trying in vain to get comfortable. _

"_Sis? Sis?" Iris groaned, turning over. "We heard you weren't feeling well." James was talking in a high pitched voice, making Sirius giggle. "What do you want?" Iris groaned. James' hands found themselves under the blanket, pulling at her feet. "Don't you want us to help you?" Sirius said, mimicking James. "Leave me alone Guys." Iris said under the blanket. James jumped on his sister. "Oh come on. Sirius and I are just trying to make you feel better." He mocked. _

_Iris looked up at her brother. "You're just really bored, aren't you?" She asked. "Yup, that's what you're here for." James said, pulling Iris off the couch. Iris got an idea, grabbing a used tissue to shove in his face. James gave a cry of disgust, the tissue sticking to his face. _

Iris rolled over, watching Sirius sleep. She smiled sadly, tracing the lines on his face, already scarred with the years. Her fingers moved to his chest, tracing the lines of his scars. She had just woken up from a dream, a wonderful dream. Sirius was smiling in his sleep as Iris began to stroke his hair tenderly. He opened his eyes, staring at her. "Morning, lover." It felt so good to call him that. Sirius smirked, bringing her closer to kiss her. "I had an amazing dream." Sirius told her, pulling Iris on top of him, her hair falling around him. "So did I." Iris answered. He was running his fingers though her hair as he talked. "I had a dream you were my wife." He answered. Iris smiled at him. "Was I a good wife?" She asked. Sirius shrugged. "You were okay. Not a bad cook." Iris laughed, hitting him on the shoulder. Sirius laughed along with her. "Hey now, don't me. That spousal abuse." He joked, pulling her under him again. Iris kissed him, reveling in the moment.

"And who was there in the dream?" She asked. Sirius thought for a moment. "I was and you were." He glanced at her. "Harry and Marianne. They lived with us." Iris smiled sadly. "I had the same dream too." She said, going to kiss him.

The two weeks Iris and Sirius spent together were bittersweet. Both of them had plans to go back to Hogwarts but the wait was torture. At the same time, they got to know each other a lot better, in more ways than one. Most of the time was spent in bed to both of their pleasure, Iris only leaving to get food.

One night, Iris had left the room, walking to the grocery store for some wine. She was thinking about life and how Hogwarts was starting soon. It was agreed between Iris and Sirius the plan of attack for Peter would be to follow him to Hogwarts. A week from that day they'd sneak on the Hogwarts express to start.

Iris jumped, hearing a scream.

"Hey girlie, why don't you come with us?" A rough voice was saying. Iris gasped, turning into a cat, running into an alley. She hissed, flying at the two men who were harassing the poor little girl. "Hey! Damn pussy!" One guy yelled as Iris scratched his face. The men ran as Iris landed on the ground. She pivoted to look at the girl. The poor girl looked about thirteen, with bushy brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Thank you." Before Iris could walk away, the girl was grabbing her up. "Your such a nice cat. How can you drive those idiots away?" The girl asked. Iris hissed, trying to claw the girl. 'Great hon, I saved you. Now I gotta get back.' Iris wanted to scream. "You look so skinny. I'll take you home. My names Hermione." Hermione explained. Iris fought and yelped as Hermione took her to a house nearby. "Mum, Dad, I'm home." Hermione called, going into the house.

"Hermione darling, where have you been?" The girl's mother was a mousey woman who reminded Iris of her own mother. "I was almost mugged, Mum. And this cat came and saved me." Hermione was explaining, stroking this cat's fur. 'I could get used to this.' Iris thought as she purred under Hermione's petting. "Mum, can I keep-" Hermione paused to check under Iris' legs, which she responded to by kicking, scratching the poor girl's face. "I think she's a girl." "Right Darling, only a woman would object so to someone there." Hermione's mother said, taking the cat. "We can keep her darling. But we will have to test her for her shots." Iris gave a cry at hearing the word 'Shots'.

"You know I've always wanted a cat." Hermione was saying as she was getting ready for bed. As she was changing into her night gown, Iris was planning her escape. Iris was eyeing the window, her tail swishing in annoyance. "I think I'll call you Crookshanks." Hermione said, going into bed. Iris sighed. 'I hate that name.' She thought as Hermione was tucking Iris in with her. "You'll have such a good time in Hogwarts." Iris' ears perked up. Well, maybe this little Hermione wouldn't be so bad after all. "I'll finally have a friend around during the holidays." She said to herself, falling asleep.

At that statement, Iris' heart melted. It was settled, she would stay with Hermione and be this 'Crookshanks'. Iris stretched out, looking at the pictures on the girl's bedside table. One was of two boys, one with red hair and the other with jet black hair. Iris studied the boy. He looked so much like James. Could it have been Harry?


	12. I remember those words and how

12.

"'Mione!" Ron called out. "That's Ron, Crookshanks." Hermione whispered, holding Iris in her arms. Iris rolled her eyes. For the past three days, she heard nothing but how insufferable Ron was. Ron was cute, with his ginger hair and brown eyes, though Iris thought he looked a little thick for someone like Hermione to obsess over. 'Oh Hermione Darling, you're better than him.' Iris wanted to say to her.

"Ron, how was Egypt?" Hermione asked, holding Iris closer. Iris held out a paw, Ron getting the funny idea to furiously shake it. Iris pulled away. "It was fun, though Percy wouldn't stop talking about how much history was in the stupid pyramids." 'Dumby.' Iris thought.

"Ron? Hermione?" Iris perked up at the voice. It sounded like James' voice when he was younger. But it wasn't him. The boy at the bottom of the stairs looked like him though. His ruffled black hair was just like James' and his green eyes- Could it be?

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron both cried, running to their friend. Iris mentally went over her options. She could jump out of Hermione's arms and change, but then the three teens would freak out, then she'd have to deal with their parents and their shocked expressions that their adored daughter's cat was really an attractive (Or as Iris liked to call herself) thirty year old woman.

As Iris thought about her options, she saw a rat, or smelled him. The reason she was stuck here came back to her as she ran for this 'Scabbers', running from Hermione's arms to get at Scabbers. 'You're mine now, Peter.' Iris thought, 'Scabbers' running from her. "Hermione, your cat." Both Harry and Ron was yelling as helpless Hermione was running after Iris, who was trying to coax 'Scabbers' from a hole in the wall. "Your cat's crazy!" Ron shouted, trying to get Iris away from the hole, Iris clawing at him with a paw.

"Ron, leave Crookshanks alone!" Hermione argued, scooping up Iris. Iris clawed and fought to get to Scabbers, who was now flailing in Ron's hands. Hermione threw Iris into her cat cage, frustrated that her normally mild-mannered cat would be so hostile. "Your cat ins crazy 'mione." Ron cried, Scabbers soothed now that Iris was stewing in her cage. "If it wasn't for that rat egging her on-" "My rat!" Ron yelled. "Guys, leave it. Harry yelled, trying to calm his friends. "Stay out of this!" Hermione and Ron both yelled. As they yelled, Iris managed to slip out of Hermione's arms, going to Harry. She meowed, rubbing against Harry's leg. "Hey there." He said, picking her up. Iris purred, rubbing against her nephew. 'Well, if I can't hug him, I'll just hang with him.' She thought.


	13. In my daughter's eyes

13.

Iris sighed, turning back into herself. She stretched, feeling sore from going on all fours for the past three weeks. As she soon in the Gryffindor common room, she could hear snoring from both dormitories. One contained boys, the other girls, and her daughter. Marianne had been sorted into the Gryffindor house, Iris swelling with pride as she first saw Marianne coming though the portrait. The girl was adjusting well, looking to Hermione for guidance. Though this was from afar as Hermione was too busy with schoolwork to be a role model. Even now, Hermione was on an armchair, sleeping, her schoolbooks open on her lap.

Iris went to the sleeping girl, gently putting the books down. With the gentleness she learned from teaching, she scooped Hermione up in her arms, carrying the girl up to the dormitory. She knew she was taking a risk, another girl could wake up for a glass of water or something. She made it to Hermione's bed, using a charm to draw the sheets back, laying the poor girl down. She went to work, taking the girl's shoes and socks off. As she finished tucking Hermione in, she cracked an eye open. "Go to sleep darling. This is all a dream." Iris whispered.

Normally Hermione would sit up and demand to know what Iris was doing but she instead rolled over, falling back to sleep. Iris sighed in relief, going back to the common room. She made it to the armchair, sitting in Hermione's place. She pulled the textbook up to her level. Muggle studies, Hermione's current pet elective. Iris thought personally it was a waste of time for Hermione but she didn't protest, taking the pen to finish Hermione's work. True, she would probably regret this, but her handwriting matched Hermione's well and the poor girl would be so rushed the next day, she wouldn't notice.

An hour later found Iris at the girl's bathroom, taking a quick shower. However, it was a shower that reminded her of Africa, she had to keep the water at cold and have the setting low so no one would hear. Iris shivered in the cold. Despite having eleven years worth of cold showers, she never got used to it.

She was going down the hall, rubbing at her hair with a towel. In the pitch black, she couldn't be seen by the snoring portraits as her silent footsteps went down. She gasped, hearing footsteps, turning into Crookshanks quickly. She now ran down the halls, going back to Gryffindor common room.

"Mrs. Norris!" Flitch called, stopping with his lantern. He looked down, seeing the towel Iris left on the floor. He sneered. "Come out wherever you are Gryffindor." He called, the towel being red and orange, the way the houseelves knew which towel's went to which house.

"Flitch what do you want?" Professor McGonagall asked, opening the door to a frantic Flitch. "Look what I found professor." He cheered, showing the towel. "That's lovely, Argus." McGonagall said. "No, it was dropped by a student out of bed. And I think I know who it is." He said, taking a long black hair from the towel.

That morning at breakfest, Marianne was sitting in the great hall, having woken up earlier than her peers, chewing at some toast. She was always an early riser, ever since she was born. Now she flipped though her potions textbook. She had a quiz and she was quickly studying. She looked up, seeing Professor Snape also was an early riser, pouring himself a cup of coffee at he sat at the teacher's table. Marianne didn't have a real problem with Snape even if from the first day he made no secret that he hated her and her fellow Gryffindors no matter what they did.

She now waved at him. Maybe if she was nice to him, he'd cut her some slack. Snape sneered at this girl. "What do you want Jones?" He yelled from across the hall. "I just wanted to say good morning Porfessor." She called cheerfully. He grumbled, going back to his breakfest. Marianne sighed, going back to her book. Looking at the ground, she saw Crookshanks coming towards her. "Hi Crookshanks." Marianne said cheerfully, picking up the cat.

"You want some toast?" Marianne said, allowing Crookshanks to take a piece of hers. Crookshanks happily chewed at it, Marianne watching. "I've always wanted a cat, but Mummy's allergic." Marianne stated. She scratched behind her ears. "You're such a pretty kitty." Marianne said, getting back to studying. "Ms. Jones, put your dirty fur ball back on the floor where it belongs." Snape demanded. "But professor, I was just-" "Five points from Gryffindor for your back-talk." Snape snapped. Marianne sighed as she put Crookshanks down. She had a feeling he would take off more for Gryffindor today.

"Ms. Jones." She looked up. Professor McGonagall was standing over her, the first few students coming in also. "Yes ma'am?" The woman had a red and orange towel in her hands. "Does this look familiar to you?" She asked. Marianne shook her head. "Fine then, you'll serve your detention tonight at nine in my room." Marianne's face fell.

"Why?" Professor McGonagall sighed. "Students are required not to be in the halls past bedtime. We found your towel on the floor, newly used. Someone heard the plumbing go off last night. The fact that you lie about this incriminates you further." Marianne shook her head. "I wasn't out last night Professor, I swear. I was in bed sleeping. Ruth Hough and I was doing our homework together than we both went to bed at ten."

"Then explain this." Professor McGonagall said, holding up a long black hair. Marianne's jaw dropped. "That can't be mine." She pleaded. "What's wrong Professor?" Hermione asked, coming in. "Ms. Granger, this is none of you buisiness." Marianne ignored McGonagall, turning to Hermione, close to tears. "Professor McGonagall said I was out last night but I wasn't." She cried. Hermione turned to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I was up all night. I never saw Marianne leave the common room." Professor McGonagall searched Hermione's face for any signs of lying. "Are you sure?" She asked. Hermione nodded. Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Then never mind. It must have been one of the ghosts." She said, leaving the Great Hall. Marianne sighed in relief. "Thanks Hermione." She said. "No problem. Now, were you really out last night?" Marianne blushed. "No, I was sleeping the entire time." Hermione smiled. "Knew you were innocent." She said, patting Marianne on the shoulder.

Crookshanks watched from a distance, knowing Marianne had a friend in Hermione.


	14. Truth comes out

14.

Months later……….

Iris turned back into her human form, stretching in the dark. She shrugged into Hermoine's coat which was too small for her as she went further into the forbidden forest. "Sirius?" She whispered, going though the woods. It was silent, the snow falling gently over the night.

"Sure took you long enough." Iris turned to see Sirius there. He looked more gaunt than usual but he still looked relieved to see her. "Sirius." Iris whispered, going to hold him. They stood there embracing for a moment, breaking away. "I bought some food from the castle." She said, handing a very large bundle to Sirius. Sirius' eyes got big. "I-Is that chicken?" He asked, ripping the bundle up. Both sat down, Sirius destroying the bundle, Iris watching.

Meanwhile, Marianne was behind a tree, staring at them with wide eyes. She had seen Crookshanks take Hermione's coat and leave so she decided to follow the cat. And here she was, watching the most wanted wizard with a woman she admired, who was a cat.

Marianne decided to speak up. "So how's Marianne?" Sirius asked.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Both adults dropped their jaws when Marianne came out from behind the tree. Marianne jumped on Sirius, pointing her wand. "You're out to kill Harry Potter, aren't you? And you-" She rounded on Iris. "I trusted you!" Iris shrugged. "Alright then, you got us. But are you really going to use that?" She said, indicating toward the girl's wand. Sirius was laughing at his daughter, taking the wand.

"No, we're not out to kill poor Harry." Sirius was saying, pushing her off him. Marianne turned to Iris. "Why are you Hermione's cat?" She demanded. Iris tapped her foot impatiently. "I wasn't trying to be her cat, she just won't let me go." Iris stated. "Does she know?" Marianne asked. "Nope, but I think she's starting to suspect something." Iris noted. "Like her missing coat?" Marianne asked. Iris tightened her grip on the coat. "Hermione's sleeping right now, which is where you should be. Now, get up to bed young lady." Iris scolded.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Marianne yelled. Iris shushed her. "You want to wake up the entire castle?"

"But Sirius Black is going to kill Harry!" Marianne screamed. Sirius had enough, grabbing his daughter to cover her mouth. Marianne squirmed and kicked, Sirius deflecting her attempts. "Listen, we're not after Harry. In fact, we're here to protect him and possibly you. If you knew who we were, you'd-"

"Leave her alone Sirius!" Iris demanded, grabbing the girl back. In the moonlight, Sirius could see how similar they looked as mother and daughter. Iris hugged the girl, who was fighting her still. Sirius smirked, reaziling Marianne had his fighting spirt. Sirius smiled. "Do you even know who we are to you?" Sirius asked. Iris's eyes got wide. "You wouldn't" She whispered. "How else is she going to understand Iris? Besides, this is what we both want." Sirius hissed. Iris sighed, reaziling he was right.

Iris turned Marianne to face her. "Darling, You know how I said I was close to your Mum?" She asked. Marianne nodded. Her grey eyes suddenly went wide, making the connection. She looked from Iris to Sirius. "Your, my-" Iris nodded. She turned to Sirius. "And he's-" Sirius nodded, a grave look on his face. "I'm sorry you had to learn this way, I-" Marianne had enough, running away. Iris turned to Sirius. "I would have rather her not learn that way." She said coldly.

"Well when were you going to tell her?" Sirius answered. As the two argued, someone was watching them from the castle.

Peter Pettigrew gave a whimper as he watched her former girlfriend and his former friend argue about the child who just left. His head sriweled, reailizing that child could be his. Peter watched Iris, the moonlight giving him perfect light. She had changed, she looked thinner, almost unhealthly. He smiled, remembering the times they were together, where she claimed she loved him. He loved her still after all these years, nothing would keep him from thinking that. She would be his again soon, it would only take a little time.


	15. Nice to meet you madam

15.

"_Now Iris, James, be nice to Mrs. Black. You may not agree with her but she is Sirius' mother and I expect her to show the same respect you show me and your father." Marianne Potter said, her children following behind her. James and Iris looked at each other, wrinkling their noses. Marianne Potter was making her children go with her to have ask Mrs. Black to let Sirius live with them. And their mother was taking this very seriously, forcing her children to dress neatly and spending an hour on James' unruly hair. With Iris, she gave up and told her youngest child to pile it in a bun. _

_This began when Sirius showed up at their house the night before bruised and beaten. At the moment, he was at home with Harry, their father. _

"_When I see her, I'm gonna punch her so hard, her grandma will feel it." James and whispering to his sister. _

"_When I see her, I'll crucio her until she doesn't know her face from her-" _

"_Iris Matilda!" Marianne shouted, spinning to face her daughter. "Oh, you got middle-named." James teased. "Well, I'd love to get her too, but we have to be calm." Marianne said. The night before, she was outraged at the treatment Sirius got, fuming as she tended his wounds. _

_As Marianne knocked on the Black house's door, Iris and James looked up. Nethier of them had been to Sirius' house but they heard a lot about his terrible mother and his goody-two-shoes brother enough to the point they didn't have to go. The door opened, a cranky looking house elf peering up at the three. "Hello Kreacher, we're here to see Mrs. Black." Marianne's voice picked up a sweet tone. Kreacher nodded, letting them though. Iris was the last in their line, Kreacher uncomfortably close to her. As she passed by a vase, Iris reached to touch it. It looked old, about a century or more, something Iris found quite beautiful._

"_Get your filthy hands from that." The woman who spoke was someone both siblings despised. She had severely pulled back hair, her mouth in a permanent sneer, her clothes severe. Marianne turned to Mrs. Black, faking a smile. "Why Walburga dear, you haven't changed one bit from our days at Hogwarts. You must remember me, Marianne Peverell. You remember me right? We were-" _

"_Mrs. Potter, I have no time for pleasantries. Please make this quick." James spoke up. "You hurt my friend." "James!" Marianne yelled. _

"_Let Sirius live with us, bitch!" James added in. Iris looked up defiantly at the woman, not daring to open her mouth like her brother. Walburga's eyes widened, staring at the Potter family. "Who is this Sirius anyway?" She asked. Marianne looked at her two children, the two she knew would be in big trouble when they went home. "Your son, Sirius-" "He is no longer a part of this family Marianne. Now I suggest you leave this house right now and never return." As the three were hurried from the house, Iris decided to leave a little present. She "accidentally" hit the pedestal the "Family heirloom" sat at, the vase coming crashing down. _

_Needless to say, Marianne hurried her children out, James and Iris laughing. "You two are in so much trouble when we get home." Marianne screeched, pulling her children down the street, holding both children's ear in each hand as she went. James and Iris both protesting, they went down in an odd trio. Marianne let go after a block, turning to them. _

"_Though, you did show her." She admitted. She lost it, laughing loudly at both teens, James and Iris looking at each other. James smiled, realizing what this meant. Sirius was now a part of their family. _

Two years later………….

Iris turned back, stretching as Hermione and Ginny slept a few feet away. After two years of being Hermione's cat, she developed a comfortable routine and an understanding of Hermione. In some ways, Iris thought of Hermione as the daughter she would have loved to raise. Since the incident in the forest, Marianne had avoided Hermione and Iris. This hurt Iris but she couldn't blame her daughter for shunning her. In fact, she'd do the same if she were in that situation.

As Iris sneaked though the hall of Sirius' family home, she thought about her lover and his childhood home. She had only been here once before, with her mother to gain permission for Sirius to live at their home. And now this hated home was Sirius'. Ah, revenge best served hot. Iris went down to the main floor, hoping to get something to eat. She heard a few mumblings, going down the hall. As she got closer, she could see Sirius' mother, her portrait in all its terrible glory.

The woman stared at Iris, who looked back at her with loathing. "Do I know you?" Walburga sneered. "Why are you in my house?" She screeched.

"Your house? Madame, your oldest son now owns this home, as is right." Iris mocked. "He is not my son anymore!" Walburga answered. She stopped for a moment. "Wait a minute, you're Marianne Potter's daughter, aren't you?"

Iris shrugged. "I may be." She answered. Walburga then got very angry. "You and your idiot brother tried to tell me how to raise my family! Well where did that get you and your brother, huh?" She mocked to the younger woman. Iris stepped back, shallowing tears of anger. She noticed a plate on the wall, looking very old and very expensive. Then Iris Potter got an idea.

"Well, I guess since I'm just a failure, me and my brother. After all, I only sleep with your son." Walburga's screech of dismay filled the hall. Iris tossed the plate a the portrait, shattering the expensive piece the woman so loved. Iris laughed, taking out her wand to restore it. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to relive some good memories."

"You little bitch!" Walburga screamed. "Ah, whatever. I'm gonna get some food." Iris said, going into the kitchen. As she searched around for ingredients for a sandwich, she heard some footsteps. Sirius came into the kitchen in a flurry as Iris was concerned with putting the right amount of turkey on the bread. "There's been an attack at a home." He said, scrambling for his shoes. Iris dropped the sandwich, following him. "Let me come with you." She said, pulling Harry's shoes on. Over time, she learned Harry had the same shoe size as her.

Sirius and Iris wasted no time, running though the alleys and the darker streets to where Sirius knew the attack was. They finally made it, Sirius stopping Iris with a tug of her arm. Sadly, they were too late. The house was incinerated, the foundation a pile of ash. Sirius and Iris looked at each other, instantly reminded of fourteen years ago.

"Who's house was this?" Iris asked, her mouth suddenly dry. Sirius stepped into what was once the door. "The home owner's name was Iman Jones." Iris gasped in horror, pushing past Sirius to rip though the ruins. "Marianne! Marianne!" Iris screamed. Sirius ran after Iris, reaziling what she was screaming about. Iris lifted what used to be a table, hearing a faint cry.

"Help" Was the weak cry she heard. Iris lifted what used to be a door, seeing the poor girl laying there, huddled to ward off the next attack. Iris dropped to her knees, quickly at her daughter's side. "Baby, it's okay, I'm right here." Iris soothed, holding Marianne in her arms. Sirius watched his lover as she hoisted Marianne into her arms. "Where's Iman?" She asked. Sirius shook his head. "I found her, but-" Iris nodded sadly.

"We'll take Marianne back to your house." She said, looking down at her daughter. Marianne was knocked out, her head resting on Iris' shoulder. Sirius took Marianne from her, Iris watching. Somehow Sirius looked so natural holding Marianne.


	16. good morn

16.

"Where's Crookshanks?" Hermione wondered that morning at breakfest. Usually the cat would curl up on her lap for food. Sirius looked up sharply from his own breakfest, his eyes ringed with fatigue. "What do you mean? Crookshanks might be just-" He searched for the word. "Looking for mice." He tried.

"Funny, I didn't see any mice around here." Ron said, muching on his toast. "That's cause your so ugly, you scare them away." Geogre joked, pounding on his brother's back. Sirius watched the Weasely family and Hermione eating, thinking about how he was going to tell them about Marianne and Iris.

Meanwhile, Marianne woke up in a stupor, quickly sitting up. She was in a small but comfortable looking room, the bed she was on a large four-poster. Looking down, she noticed she was in a white nightgown that looked like an old woman should be wearing, the fabric smelling musty. Marianne stepped out, quickly falling to the floor. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she dragged herself up. She caught a sight of someone being there.

Iris was curled up on a chair near the door, her knees against her chest as she slept. Marianne watched her mother, seeing a suddenly vulnerable side to this woman she claimed to hate. Her mother's clothes were the same as when they last met, her clothes worn to nothing. Hanging over the back of the chair were a change of clothes, Iris must have been too tired to change. Marianne stood up, noticing a second change of clothes on the foot of the bed, likely for her. Marianne looked to Iris, noticing she wasn't going to wake up.

Marianne left the bedroom in a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt, holding the walls as she walked as the halls were lit poorly.

"The Black basterd." She heard, quickly turning toward the voice. An old house elf stood behind her, his grimace showing nothing but disgust for this young girl. "Where am I?" She asked. Kreacher wrinkled his nose. "Your grandmother's home, basterd." Kreacher answered. "Don't call me that." Marianne snapped, her grey eyes flashing. "That's what you are. That slut of a mother decided to be with Master Sirius, like a bitch in heat. That's why-" "Kreacher, enough of this!" Sirius shouted, going up the stairs.

Marianne studied her father, quickly seeing he looked better than he did when they last met. "What are you doing out of bed?" Sirius asked, coming towards her. Marianne stepped back. "Why am I here?" She demanded. Sirius noticed his daughter's reluctence. "How's your mother? You know she sat with you all night." Marianne shook her head. "Iris is okay, but-"

"Sirius, who's this?" Molly Weasely said, having followed Sirius up the stairs. Sirius turned to her, at a loss for words. "Well, she's-"

"Leaving" Marianne finished, pushing past both of them. Marianne went down the stairs, Sirius calling after her. She meandered into the dining room, where Hermione and Ginny still were eating. "Marianne, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. Marianne stopped, seeing Hermione. "I was-" She pointed. "Your cat is-" "Ah, Crookshanks is upstairs is what Marianne is trying to tell you. But she's sleeping on Marianne's bed." Sirius said, taking his daughter's arm. Marianne glanced at her father, turning back to her classmates. "Now, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasely asked. Marianne turned to her.

"Marianne's home was attacked by death eaters last night, there's nothing left to it." Sirius explained, pulling Marianne to him in an embrace. Marianne didn't push him away, only wrapped her arms around her father. Hermione watched Marianne, finally realizing how much Marianne looked like Sirius. "Sirius, are you and Marianne related?" Mrs. Weasely asked. Sirius nodded, letting Marianne cry on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Iris woke up to an empty bed in front of her. She screamed, groping though the blankets. "Where is she?" She asked herself, leaving the room. As she went near the stairs, Fred was going up the stairs. "Oi, you there!" He called. Iris looked around for a place to hide, finding nothing. "Yea, I'm talking to you!" Fred called. Iris turned to him. "You must be Fred." She noted. "And you are-" Fred asked, looking her up and down.

"The name's-" Iris thought about this, "Iris Potter. Now have you seen a cretain Marianne Jones around?" She asked. Fred thought about it, looking the older woman over. "Yea, she's around here. Right downstairs." Iris pushed past the boy, Fred taking her arm. "Potter, are you related to Harry Potter?" He asked. Iris turned to the boy, who was significantly taller than her. "That's none of your buisiness. Now if you'll excuse me."

Iris ran downstairs, running to her daughter and lover. The three of them stood there in an akward hug, akward in that Hermione and Mrs. Weasely were watching. And both wanted answers. Iris kissed Marianne on the forehead, only to be pushed away. "Get away!" She shouted. "That's no way to talk to your-" Sirius tried.

"Mother? Don't make me laugh!" Iris looked away, fighting tears. "I wasn't there, and I'm sorry." Iris began. "But I want to make things right." Marianne shook her head. "You can't make this right. You just can't." The girl left, running up the stairs. Iris turned to Hermione and Mrs. Weasely. "Good to meet you." Her voice chocked up with tears. "I'm sorry about that, Ms-" Hermione tried. "Potter. Iris Potter." Iris answered, holding out a hand to shake.


End file.
